seribu dua cara bersamamu
by revabhipraya
Summary: Mereka selalu punya seribu satu cara untuk membalas omongan satu sama lain, tetapi sepertinya kali ini Kouen butuh cara keseribu dua. #ResumeTheDraft (Extra)


**Disclaimer:** Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning:** Post-Canon.

**Summary:** Mereka selalu punya seribu satu cara untuk membalas omongan satu sama lain, tetapi sepertinya kali ini Kouen butuh cara keseribu dua.

**seribu dua cara bersamamu** oleh revabhipraya  
_untuk Resume The Draft (Extra)_

* * *

.

.

.

Berakhirnya perang dunia antara seluruh pengguna wadah logam melawan David membuat tujuan para raja akhirnya tercapai―perdamaian. Meski banyak yang harus diperbaiki, mulai dari gedung-gedung sampai batas negara yang baru karena perubahan relief bumi, setidaknya kini semua orang dari setiap negara dapat hidup dengan damai tanpa mengkhawatirkan ancaman perang dari negara lain.

Ren Kouen jadi salah satu orang yang dapat bernapas lega setelah perang dunia berakhir. Selain karena impiannya akan perdamaian tercapai, ia juga lega karena tidak harus menghabiskan waktu di pulau pengasingan lagi. Bumi berubah, begitu pula aturan Aliansi Internasional dan Kekaisaran Kou yang memutuskan untuk tetap keluar dari aliansi. Kougyoku selaku kaisar membuat aturan baru untuk saudara-saudaranya yang diasingkan. Gadis itu menghapus status mereka sebagai tahanan, mengangkat mereka sebagai penasihat kaisar, dan mempersilakan mereka untuk kembali tinggal di istana yang sudah dibangun ulang.

Di dalam jajaran penasihat kaisar, tidak hanya ada Kouen, Koumei, dan Kouha, tetapi pula ada Hakuei yang beberapa tahun belakangan ini "bekerja" di sisi Sinbad, juga Hakuryuu. Kelihatannya seperti nepotisme, tapi pada kenyataannya, para kakak dan sepupu Kougyoku ini memang punya keahlian dalam urusan kenegaraan. Kouen dan Hakuei pandai dalam urussn politik, Koumei pandai dalam ekonomi dan pengembangan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi, sedangkan Kouha dan Hakuryuu pandai dalam masalah keamanan negara. Lagi pula, pengalaman membuat Kougyoku tidak mau lagi terpisah dengan saudara-saudaranya. Jadi, dengan kuasanya sebagai kaisar―tentu sudah melalui persetujuan Ka Koubun―Kougyoku mengangkat seluruh saudara dan sepupunya sebagai penasihat kaisar.

Mengikuti rapat antar negara untuk menentukan batas negara yang baru seharusnya jadi tugas Kouen dan Hakuei, tetapi Ka Koubun sering mengintervensi dengan menyatakan bahwa ia lebih paham mengenai Kekaisaran Kou yang baru ketimbang pangeran dan putrinya. Meski enggan, harus Kouen akui bahwa ia dan Hakuei memang tidak lagi seahli dulu. Kouen menghabiskan tiga tahun ini di pulau pengasingan, sementara Hakuei menghabiskan tiga tahun ini di Parthevia. Mereka tidak mengetahui secara pasti bagaimana kondisi terakhir Kekaisaran Kou. Akhirnya, mereka menyerahkan urusan kenegaraan kepada Ka Koubun meski, tentu, apa pun hasil rapat nantinya tetap akan didiskusikan dengan Kouen dan Hakuei.

Pada waktu senggang seperti itu, biasanya Kouen akan menghabiskan waktu dengan pergi ke laut terdekat dari istana. Meski dibilang "terdekat", nyatanya, jaraknya cukup jauh. Pada perjalanan pertamanya ke sana, ia sengaja meninggalkan sebuah portal teleportasi yang dihubungkan dengan portal di kamarnya. Jadi, Kouen bisa bolak-balik ke sana kapan pun ia mau. Sebuah upaya kecil baginya untuk menenangkan diri dan menegaskan kepada diri sendiri bahwa ia tidak perlu lagi hidup dalam pengasingan.

Suatu siang menjelang sore, Kouen tengah kabur dari rutinitasnya di istana. Digunakannya portal teleportasi di kamarnya. Dikunjunginya laut yang untuk saat ini berstatus sebagai tempat favoritnya. Kouen duduk di sisi pantai yang tidak terkena empasan ombak, lalu menerawang lurus ke depan. Tidak ada apa-apa di hadapannya selain hamparan air dan langit, karena posisi laut kini berada di atas. Tidak ada satu kota pun yang terjangkau pandangan Kouen, membuatnya semakin merasa damai ada di sana.

"Kouen-dono? Apa kau di sini?"

Kouen spontan mengangkat kepalanya. Itu tadi suara Hakuei, memanggilnya dari tempat ia meletakkan portal teleportasi di pantai ini. Tanpa melihat sosoknya, Kouen tentu saja langsung tahu. Siapa lagi perempuan yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Kouen-dono" kalau bukan Ren Hakuei?

(Sejujurnya, ia hapal suara Hakuei, hanya saja dia lebih memilih untuk menjabarkan alasan yang logis ketimbang sekadar ingatannya sendiri.)

Baiklah, kembali ke panggilan Hakuei tadi. Haruskah ia menjawab ... atau tidak?

"Kouen-dono?"

"Aku di sini."

Sekalinya panggilan Hakuei diucapkan lagi, rupanya Kouen tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memikirkan responsnya.

Tidak lama setelah balasan itu ia utarakan, Hakuei muncul dari balik batu besar yang Kouen jadikan tempat menyandarkan punggung. Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum sopan saat melihat Kouen, yang tentu saja dibalas Kouen hanya dengan anggukan singkat. Kouen juga tersenyum, hanya saja tidak menggunakan bibir.

Melihat anggukan itu, Hakuei berinisiatif duduk di samping Kouen. Biasanya, sang pria memang memberikan kode sekilas untuk mempersilakan Hakuei menempati tempat di sisinya. Begitu duduk, wanita itu berkata, "Ka Koubun sudah kembali dari rapat antar negara."

"Dia mencari kita?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sejak kapan dia mencari kita?" Hakuei melantunkan tawa pelan. Kouen mendengus geli. "Kupikir kaumau menemuinya, makanya aku mencarimu."

"Nanti saja," putus Kouen. "Rapat penasihat baru akan diadakan besok, 'kan? Kita temui dia besok saja."

Hakuei mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. "Biasanya kau selalu berinisiatif menemuinya lebih dulu, bahkan sampai membuat Ka Koubun kesal."

"Ya," balas Kouen asal. Tatapannya beralih ke laut di hadapannya. Tidak ada kata-kata lagi dari mulutnya, antara ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, atau ia tidak mau menjawab apa-apa. Melihat kecintaannya pada laut saat ini, mau tidak mau Hakuei berpikir bahwa yang kedualah yang benar.

Hakuei ikut melemparkan pandangannya ke arah yang Kouen lihat. Laut dan langit, hanya ada dua hal itu dalam penglihatannya, ditambah dengan horison yang tidak lagi tidak berbatas. Perang dunia yang mengubah struktur bumi membuat laut berada di tempat dulu gunung berada, dan gunung berada di tempat dulu laut berada. Semua jadi serba terbalik, sehingga kini laut tampak seperti mengambang jika dilihat dari jauh.

Wanita itu mengembuskan napas pelan. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasa setenang dan sedamai ini? Ingatannya banyak yang hilang selama tubuhnya diambil alih oleh Arba, jadi ia hanya dapat mengandalkan cerita dari keluarga dan temannya setelah ia kembali menjadi Hakuei yang seutuhnya. Memang ada beberapa yang ia ingat, tetapi seluruhnya tidak menyenangkan. Memperdaya Sinbad, melawan Aladdin, melukai Hakuryuu, membiarkan Kouen diasingkan...

Hakuei menelan ludah. Yang terakhir itulah yang paling membuatnya merasa bersalah. Padahal, mengingat statusnya yang tinggi kala itu, seharusnya ia bisa saja mengubah peraturan Aliansi Internasional dan membiarkan Kouen, Koumei, juga Kouha tetap tinggal di Kekaisaran Kou. Sialnya, lagi-lagi ia harus mengutuki Arba, tubuhnya diambil alih sehingga Hakuei tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

"Ei, kau membuat wajah itu lagi."

Buru-buru Hakuei mengerjapkan mata begitu mendengar suara Kouen. Senyum sopannya kembali ia lemparkan kepada Kouen sebelum membalas, "Tidak ada wajah itu, En."

"Kalau ini masih soal pengasinganku kemarin," Kouen melanjutkan tanpa benar-benar memedulikan respons Hakuei, "itu bukan salahmu, Ei."

Senyum Hakuei memudar. Penyesalan yang disimpannya diam-diam ini memang sudah diketahui oleh Kouen bahkan tanpa Hakuei perlu berbicara. Kouen selalu menegaskan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, Hakuei harus melupakannya, masalah itu bukan salah Hakuei, dan sebagainya, tetapi Hakuei tidak pernah bisa lupa. Rasa kesal karena tidak bisa menghindari Arba yang secara tidak langsung adalah ibu kandungnya juga menyiksanya. Semua itu tidak akan terjadi kalau ia tidak dirasuki Arba, dan bagian menyedihkannya adalah justru hal itulah yang tidak bisa ia cegah.

"Orang tidak bisa memilih siapa yang melahirkan mereka," lanjut Kouen seolah membaca pikiran Hakuei. "Orang hanya bisa memilih akan menjadi siapa saat mereka sudah dilahirkan."

Hakuei mengulum senyum. "Bicaramu jadi banyak, En."

"Aku belajar banyak dari pengasingan."

"Kau diasingkan, tapi kau belajar banyak?"

"Tidak ada batas tempat untuk belajar," sanggah Kouen, berusaha membela diri. "Tapi sepertinya kau benar, aku terlalu banyak bicara."

Hakuei berusaha menahan tawa. Wanita itu kembali melemparkan tatapannya pada laut, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Kouen yang seolah dapat menyelami pikirannya. "Aku hanya menyesal karena tidak bisa menolongmu mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik di saat aku seharusnya bisa."

Kouen tidak menjawab. Diikutinya arah tatapan Hakuei dalam diam, mengisyaratkan wanita itu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Senyum di wajah Hakuei kini menghilang. "Lebih parahnya lagi, yang ada di pikiranku saat itu hanyalah apakah aku bisa kembali ke dunia ini atau tidak."

"Kelihatannya," Kouen mendongakkan kepala, "kau justru mengalami tiga tahun yang lebih berat."

"Bukan bagian itu yang membuatnya berat, En." Hakuei memberanikan diri dengan kembali menoleh kepada Kouen. "Bagian terberatnya adalah pertanyaan bisa kembali atau tidak itu menggantung di kepalaku dengan kau sebagai motivasinya."

Ucapan Hakuei tidak mendapat respons kecuali dari angin laut sepoi-sepoi yang tiba-tiba melintas. Kouen masih tutup mulut saat ia membalas tatapan Hakuei kepadanya. Pria itu bergeming, begitu pula Hakuei. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka membiarkan angin menyibak rambut mereka serta air menciprat kaki mereka yang dilapisi alas kaki. Yang ada hanya hening, dan suara alam.

Mereka selalu menikmati hening, Kouen dan Hakuei. Mereka terbiasa bertemu dalam hening yang terkadang diisi sekilas obrolan penuh makna tersirat. Namun, tiga tahun Kouen di pengasingan dan Hakuei di Parthevia membuat keduanya sama sekali tidak bisa bertemu. Awalnya, Kouen berpikir pertemuan mereka kali ini, pertemuan pertama dimana mereka hanya berdua tanpa manusia di sekitar mereka, akan menghapus hening yang selalu mereka nikmati. Ia pikir, keduanya akan saling berbagi cerita meski bagaimana pengasingan dan bagaimana Parthevia terdengar terlalu kasual untuk jadi obrolan setelah perang dunia. Rupanya, hening masih menjadi identitas pertemuan mereka.

Namun, hening kali ini tidak Kouen sengaja karena ia menikmatinya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup, Kouen tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, khususnya kepada Hakuei. Mereka selalu punya seribu satu cara untuk membalas omongan satu sama lain, baik itu dengan kalimat bermakna tersirat pula atau sekadar raut wajah yang mengandung jawaban. Sepertinya kali ini Kouen butuh cara keseribu dua untuk merespons perkataan Hakuei barusan.

Pria itu menggerakkan tangannya perlahan. Ia arahkan telapak tangannya yang besar itu ke arah tangan Hakuei yang wanita itu jadikan tumpuan duduk. Pelan, tapi pasti, Kouen meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Hakuei. Dingin, tetapi Kouen merasa hatinya menghangat. Dilingkupinya tangan Hakuei dengan genggaman tangannya yang besar. Terkadang Kouen lupa kalau dulu Hakuei adalah jenderal perang, karena memang wanita ini selalu dapat menampilkan sisi lembutnya yang tidak akan Kouen tampik, sukses mencairkan kebekuan di dalam dirinya.

"Mau seberat apa pun rasanya bagimu dulu, Ei," Kouen buka mulut, akhirnya, "yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau sudah kembali."

Hening, lagi. Hakuei tidak memindahkan tatapannya dari Kouen, begitu pula sang pria. Kouen sedikit berharap Hakuei akan merespons perkataannya, tetapi ia tahu wanita itu lebih mengharapkan lanjutan kalimat dari mulut Kouen untuk menyimpulkan kalimatnya tadi.

Maka, Kouen kembali mengucap, "Dan kita bisa bertemu kembali."

Harapan Kouen masih belum bersambut. Wajah Hakuei sama sekali tidak mengindikasikan bahwa wanita itu akan membuka mulut untuk membalas omongan Kouen―bahkan sepertinya untuk tersenyum pun tidak. Namun, Kouen dapat merasakan gerakan halus di balik tangannya yang sedang menggenggam.

Tatapan Kouen beralih ke tangannya yang masih membungkus pergelangan tangan Hakuei. Wanita itu melepas tangan Kouen yang membungkus tangannya, digantikan dengan tangannya menggenggam tangan Kouen. Refleks, Kouen mempererat genggaman tangannya.

Mata Kouen kembali memfokuskan tatapannya kepada Hakuei. Wajah sang wanita masih sama, tetapi ada sedikit perubahan ekspresi yang ditunggu-tunggu Kouen sebagai respons.

Hakuei tersenyum.

Dan bagi Kouen, senyum itu adalah senyum terindah yang pernah Hakuei berikan kepadanya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N.**

ENEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII /RAN

Aku kangen banget sama OTP-ku yang satu ini ya ampun! Karena aku udah lama gak baca Magi, aku kehilangan muse mau nulis mereka berdua :")))) tanpa baca, mereka bakal stuck di canon yang gitu-gitu aja. Tanpa baca, insecurity mereka bakal terbatas di zaman perang aja, nggak ke mana-mana. Jadi, demi AliMor Week (kok loncat ke sini), aku jabanin baca Magi sampai selesai, kemudian dapet inspirasi buat nulis ini deh :3

Fanfiksi ini sendiri bukan draft, tapi bikin cerita EnEi dengan hubungan romantis mereka yang dalam diam sih udah lama banget aku harapkan aku tulis lagi :"))))

Special thanks buat Nana, Rasya, dan Bil yang udah bikin event ini! Aku kangen banget event, dan serius deh, event ini bikin aku semangat lagi nulis fanfiksi :")))) kemarin sempet males karena sibuk nulis novel, tapi event ini bikin aku berapi-api lagi! (?)

Okelah, cukup dulu bacotnya. Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
